


Проще простого

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами совершенно точно запал на, мать его, Аомине Дайки. Счастье, которого врагу не пожелаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проще простого

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Куроко-фест (тур Аомине)

Хьюга замечает первым, и, наверное, нужно радоваться. Рико бы точно списала мрачность Кагами на поражение в последней товарищеской игре и назначила усиленные тренировки в качестве антидепрессанта. Хьюга просто спрашивает:

— Леброн Джеймс умер?

— Что? — Кагами смотрит на него ошарашенно.

— Ты третий день мрачнее тучи, разве что не плачешь, — поясняет тот.

Кагами хочется оказаться подальше от спортзала, от школы, отовсюду, где кто-то может догадаться, что гложет его на самом деле. Это «что» все еще обыгрывает Кагами в спаррингах, нагло обедает на его деньги и называет его лузером чаще, чем по имени. И занимает собой все те мысли Кагами, что не касаются баскетбола и учебы.

Вот уже две недели. Две чертовы недели Кагами не обманывает себя, что это все гормоны и что контактный спорт тоже может возбуждать, особенно в его возрасте. И что он перестанет дрочить в душе после каждой игры один на один, если найдет подружку, потому что, сжимая член в кулаке, представляет вовсе не большую грудь или крутые бедра.

Он совершенно точно запал на, мать его, Аомине Дайки. Счастье, которого врагу не пожелаешь, и пожалуй, это вполне себе повод для паршивого настроения.

— Значит, девчонка? — не отстает Хьюга. Проницательность, достойная капитана, и все же он совсем чуть-чуть, но промахивается мимо цели. К огромному облегчению Кагами.

— Ага, — отвечает Кагами, когда понимает: Хьюга сам подсказал отмазку.

— Плохо, — качает головой Хьюга. — Это сказывается на твоей игре. Ты должен взять себя в руки, пока Рико ни о чем не догадалась.

— Угу.

Кагами с радостью взял бы себя в руки. С еще большей радостью он взял бы в руки Аомине и сделал с ним кучу вещей, о которых не принято говорить вслух и уж точно не стоит обсуждать с собственным капитаном… Проблема в том, что для этого придется поговорить с Аомине начистоту. И что ему сказать, когда Кагами и сам не знает, чего хочет: вместе любоваться закатами или просто переместить их спарринги с баскетбольной площадки в постель? К тому же, он понятия не имеет, как Аомине отнесется к любому из его предложений.

Не дождавшись внятного ответа, Хьюга хлопает его по плечу.

— Ладно, будем считать, что сегодня твой счастливый день. Я помогу тебе ее добиться.

— Разве у тебя много опыта в любовных делах? — с сомнением тянет Кагами.

— Уж побольше твоего, салага, — Хьюга важно поправляет очки. — Главное — никогда не сдавайся и делай, что я говорю.

***  
Первый же совет Хьюги — устроить прогулку в парке, посмотреть на звезды вместе, взять за руку, может, даже поцеловать, если повезет — кажется содранным из дамского романа. Но просто погулять с Аомине — и правда не самая плохая идея: давно пора сходить куда-нибудь помимо баскетбольной площадки или закусочной.

— Сегодня не будем играть? — разочарованно говорит Аомине, когда Кагами приходит на место встречи без мяча.

— Колено разболелось, — отвечает Кагами, глядя себе под ноги. — Может, прогуляемся?

— Ну не расходиться же, раз собрались, — пожимает плечами тот и послушно идет за ним.

Когда Кагами бегает в парке по утрам, там обычно безлюдно, а сейчас ощущение, будто пол-Токио вдруг решило сродниться с природой. И больше всего вокруг влюбленных парочек. Попробуй тут найти место, чтобы побыть наедине! К счастью, Кагами и не рассчитывал на романтическое свидание.

— Есть хочу. Пойдем лучше в «Маджи-бургер», — говорит Аомине.

— Я сделал несколько бутербродов, — Кагами хлопает по рюкзаку, довольный своей предусмотрительностью. Аомине смотрит на его колено, и Кагами, прихрамывая для видимости, идет к пустой скамейке. — Давай здесь поедим?

— У врача был? — спрашивает Аомине.

— Ага, — не раздумывая, врет Кагами. — Он прописал какую-то мазь и отдыхать побольше.

Аомине сосредоточенно кивает — разумеется, в его интересах, чтобы Кагами был в форме, когда начнется финальный этап Межшкольных — и замолкает, набросившись на еду.

Трепаться о болячках глупо, но о чем еще говорить, Кагами не знает, и разговор не клеится. Аомине ест, вертит головой по сторонам, провожая взглядом девчонок в обтягивающих спортивных костюмах, и тяжело вздыхает, когда те пробегают мимо и скрываются за поворотом.

— У рыжей майка с эмблемой Лейкерс, — мечтательно сообщает он.

Кагами совсем не хочется развивать тему, но приходится ответить:

— Может, просто рисунок понравился.

— И третий размер, — не унимается Аомине.

— Ты отсюда разглядел?

— Поэтому и разглядел, — тот ухмыляется довольно, лезет в пакет за очередным бутербродом.

И сталкивается рукой с Кагами. За три секунды, что длится прикосновение, вдоль позвоночника Кагами скатывается волна дрожи, теплом растекается в паху. Наверное, Хьюга не это подразумевал, говоря, что в парке можно держаться за руки… И какого черта Кагами думает о его дурацком совете?

Аомине наконец затыкается, увлекшись возней с оберточной фольгой. Кагами старается не смотреть на него лишний раз, хотя тянет ужасно. Но это чревато тем, что придется надолго отлучаться в кусты «по нужде», подкинув Аомине повод для глупых шуток.

— Эй, ты тоже хочешь бутерброд? — говорит вдруг тот.

— Я уже взял, — отвечает Кагами с набитым ртом.

— Да я не тебе.

Он поворачивает голову и едва не давится. В паре шагов стоит пес. Огромный, раза в два, а может, даже в три больше, чем Ниго. Пес активно машет хвостом, и это значит, что он не собирается сожрать их живьем прямо здесь и сейчас, ведь так?

— Ты, конечно, очень милый, но я голодный, — хмыкает Аомине. — И что же нам делать?

Кагами роняет свой бутерброд на землю, пес тут же вгрызается в него.

— Повезло тебе, приятель, цени доброту Кагами… Кагами? Ты чего?

— Сажусь поудобнее, не видишь, что ли? — с вызовом отвечает он, подтягивая колени к груди.

Однако все равно не чувствует себя в безопасности, псу ведь ничего не стоит до него добраться. И конечно же, тот оправдывает худшие опасения: покончив с бутербродом, становится передними лапами на скамейку и тянется скалящейся пастью прямо к лицу Кагами.

— Какой наглый, — смеется Аомине.

Не отводя глаз от злобной морды, Кагами шарит в пакете, но там пусто. Отшвырнув его в сторону, он выжидает, когда пес отвлечется, и бросается наутек. За спиной слышатся лай и крики. Кагами оборачивается — нужно убедиться, что Аомине в порядке — но тут же спотыкается и падает в траву.

— Эй, Кагами, ты живой? — у Аомине встревоженный голос.

— Просто забери его, пожалуйста, забери его, — бормочет Кагами. Нормальный вдох удается сделать, только когда Аомине оттаскивает пса, облизывающего щеку Кагами.

Домой Аомине практически волочет его на себе, потому что теперь колено у Кагами болит по-настоящему. Но даже поволноваться о возможной травме не выходит: Кагами трясет, только теперь — от злости. Аомине ржет, не унимаясь, из-за этого они плетутся еле-еле, а Кагами нужно как можно скорее приложить что-нибудь холодное к колену.

— Ты можешь идти быстрее? — срывается наконец он.

— Не терпится переодеть штаны?

Наверное, в прошлой жизни Кагами был жестоким тираном и устроил геноцид целой страны. Иначе объяснить, почему в этой он повелся на такого ублюдка, как Аомине, не удается.

— Стой тут, — Аомине прислоняет его к стене и сматывается куда-то.

Кагами закатывает глаза: если Аомине не вернется, добираться до дома придется час вместо обычных пятнадцати минут. Но тот приходит вскоре и протягивает Кагами мороженое.

— Шутишь? — хмурится Кагами. Чего-чего, а есть он теперь нескоро захочет.

— К колену приложи, придурок, — цедит Аомине.

Кагами послушно прижимает холодный брикет к уже начавшему наливаться синяку и старается не замечать, что Аомине смеется снова. В конце концов, не такая уж он и сволочь, какой порой кажется.

***  
— Что, не срослось? — понимающе спрашивает Хьюга, подловив Кагами после тренировки.

Наверное, вывод он сделал из-за того, что Кагами играл из рук вон плохо. Правда, в этот раз виновато все еще ноющее колено, но сообщать Хьюге о своем позоре Кагами не собирается, поэтому переводит тему в нейтральное русло.

— Ей не понравилось в парке. Слишком… многолюдно.

— Вот как? — Хьюга задумчиво чешет подбородок. — Тогда пригласи ее в кино. Там, конечно, тоже народу полно, но когда в зале погаснет свет, будет ощущение, что вы только вдвоем.

Кагами активно кивает, надеясь, что Хьюга быстро отстанет, но тот не унимается.

— Не забудь угостить ее попкорном. А то еще решит, что ты жадный… И обязательно возьми билеты на места в последнем ряду.

— В последнем?

— Романтика, — широко улыбается Хьюга. — Девушки такое любят.

Кагами уверен, что Аомине никакую романтику не оценит, но Хьюга поднимает большой палец вверх, смотрит заговорщицки, и приходится снова кивнуть в знак согласия.

По дороге домой Кагами то и дело натыкается взглядом на билборды с постерами новых фильмов. Кажется, он не выбирался в кинотеатр лет сто, надо это исправить. И позвать Аомине с собой. В конце концов, это просто кино.

***  
— В честь чего ты такой добренький сегодня? — Аомине прижимает к груди огромное ведерко попкорна, пока они протискиваются к своим местам. — Хочешь купить мое молчание? Чтобы никто не узнал, как большой мальчик испугался маленькую собачку?

— Она была не такая уж маленькая, — огрызается Кагами. — Да и ты, небось, уже всем растрепал.

— Вот как ты обо мне думаешь, — поджимает губы Аомине.

Кагами с удивлением осознает, что ни Куроко, ни кто-либо еще не упоминал о том, что случилось в парке. Неужели Аомине и правда никому не сказал?

— Извини, — бормочет он.

— Я решил приберечь эту информацию, чтобы тебя шантажировать, — Аомине широко ухмыляется и со смехом уворачивается от подзатыльника.

Большую часть попкорна они съедают еще до начала сеанса, потому что Аомине предлагает сыграть в «Кто быстрее» и тут же запихивает в рот горсть. Разумеется, Кагами не может допустить, чтобы все досталось ему одному. Даже если тот решит, что он жадный.

Вступительные титры прерывают их маленькое соревнование; Аомине вытягивается так, что упирается ногами в спинку впереди стоящего сидения. Кагами елозит в кресле, но как ни старается усесться удобнее, все равно то прижимается к Аомине плечом, то задевает рукой. Билеты на последний ряд и покупают именно для такой непринужденной близости, и Кагами представляет, как накрывает ладонь Аомине своей, наклоняется…

И тот реагирует вполне ожидаемо — бьет в морду. Кагами пялится на экран, понимая, что это только на словах у Хьюги все так просто, а на деле уже то, что Аомине согласился прийти — маленькая победа, которой нужно радоваться. Кагами радуется. Минуту.

— Теперь пить хочу, — жалуется Аомине. — Может, сгоняешь за колой?

— Фильм уже идет, — отвечает Кагами. — Потерпишь.

— Далеко сидим, — снова бурчит Аомине.

— Я не виноват, что Цучида выбрал эти места для своей девушки, — врет Кагами. — И отсюда нормально видно, ты же не слепой.

Аомине недовольно прицокивает языком. На самом деле видно и правда не слишком хорошо, хотя Кагами уверен, что уж грудь Мистик Аомине разглядит непременно. Он все ждет, пока тот включит свои обычные комментарии, но Аомине молчит, и вскоре Кагами забывает обо всем, увлекшись фильмом.

— Круто он стадион поднял! — говорит он, когда включается свет и все встают с мест.

И только тогда замечает, что Аомине дрыхнет, запрокинув голову и широко открыв рот.

— Эй, — Кагами пихает его в бок. — Какого хрена?

Аомине просыпается неохотно, лениво осматривается и зевает.

— А? Уже все?

— Ты говорил, что хочешь пойти на новых «Людей Икс»! — напоминает Кагами.

— Я их уже смотрел, — объясняет тот. — Но лучше второй раз сходить, чем тащиться с Сацуки за шмотками.

Кагами всерьез задумывается, не святая ли Момои, раз столько лет терпит выходки этого придурка. Куда причислить себя — к святым или к идиотам — Кагами пока не решил, хотя склоняется ко второму. Кажется, Аомине чувствует его разочарование, потому что закидывает руку ему на шею и довольно сообщает:

— Все равно было весело.

— Так весело, что ты заснул? — Кагами отталкивает его и идет к выходу.

— Я хорошо отдохнул. И все благодаря тебе.

Кагами только вздыхает: долго сердиться на Аомине невозможно.

***  
— Ну как сходили? — Кто бы мог подумать, что Хьюга такой настырный?

— Никак, — бурчит Кагами и выкручивает кран с горячей водой на полную мощность, надеясь, что этого намека будет достаточно, чтобы Хьюга отвалил. Надежда не оправдывается.

— Надеюсь, ты выбрал романтическую комедию, а не кровавый боевик? — тот скрещивает руки на груди.

Кагами представляет себе, как удивился бы Аомине, если бы они пришли на какой-нибудь фильм для девчонок. Наверное, от шока даже не смог бы заснуть, бедняга. Смех рвется наружу, и Кагами отворачивается, чтобы не обидеть Хьюгу.

— Это ничего, — хлопает его по спине тот. — Неудачи закаляют. Главное — выводы из своих ошибок делай.

— Моих ошибок?! Это, между прочим, твои гениальные идеи были! — заметив заинтересованные взгляды сокомандников, Кагами сбавляет тон. — Давай в другой раз поговорим?

— Подари ей что-нибудь на память. Какую-то нужную вещь. Может, она коллекционирует мишек? Или увлекается чтением? Так ты покажешь, что ее интересы важны для тебя.

Вот Аомине обрадуется, если Кагами подарит ему баскетбольный мяч. Или кроссовки. Хотя кроссовки он и сам уже подарил Кагами, не повторяться же. Кагами вздыхает. Советы Хьюги, возможно, сработали бы на девушке, но Аомине — особый случай.

***  
Вечером Аомине затаскивает Кагами в супермаркет. Мать попросила его купить стиральный порошок и что-то еще, и Аомине боится, что после игры просто-напросто забудет. Кагами ждет возле хозяйственного отдела, прикидывая, не потерялся ли Аомине среди рядов, когда тот присылает смс: «Оставил записку дома, пытаюсь дозвониться до матери». Кагами закатывает глаза и идет убивать время к стоящему неподалеку автомату с игрушками.

Забавный плюшевый мяч на ножках оказывается легкой добычей, Кагами вылавливает его с первой попытки и мнет в руках, раздумывая, сыграть ли еще.

— Все, закончил, — говорит Аомине, на ходу запихивая покупки в рюкзак. Останавливается, уставившись на мяч. — Это что?

— Лови, — Кагами машинально кидает игрушку ему. — Дарю.

— Ты в автомате выиграл? — хмурится Аомине.

— Ага.

— Да ладно?

— С первого раза вытащил, — гордо сообщает Кагами.

— Держи, — Аомине протягивает ему рюкзак и вынимает бумажник из кармана.

— Пошли лучше играть, и так проторчали тут.

— Я никогда не вытаскивал игрушки, — тот отворачивается, и Кагами понимает, что уговоры бесполезны.

Первые десять минут Аомине пробует достать крупного розового кролика, потому что тот лежит удобно.

— Он слишком тяжелый, — шипит Кагами, когда кролик снова вываливается из «лапы» автомата, и Аомине раздраженно матерится. — Попробуй утку, вон ту, слева.

С уткой Аомине почти везет, но, ударившись о стенку пластикового желоба, та валится обратно в кучу игрушек.

— Да твою ж мать! — Аомине скармливает автомату последнюю монету, опять берется за кролика и проигрывает. — Сука!

— Пошли уже, — просит Кагами, но Аомине упрямо мотает головой.

— Где тут можно разменять деньги?

Спустя час вся улица знает, что Аомине продул в автомате все карманные деньги, и теперь ему неделю не видать бургеров, а может, и вообще еды, потому что и сдачу, которую должен был вернуть матери, он тоже спустил.

— Не парься, уж пожрать-то я тебе дам, — пытается разрядить обстановку Кагами.

Аомине только смотрит мрачно, а потом вытаскивает из кармана трофейный мяч Кагами и, кажется, собирается швырнуть его в ближайшие кусты. И, кроме себя, винить Кагами некого. Знал же, что ничем хорошим идея Хьюги не закончится.

Однако Аомине удается удивить его. Затолкав игрушку в рюкзак, он недобро ухмыляется:

— Ну что, готов к самому сокрушительному поражению в своей жизни, лузер?

Кагами облегченно выдыхает: похоже, кризис миновал. Через полчаса он понимает, что поторопился с выводами. В Аомине словно демон вселился: он раскатывает Кагами, как ребенка, еще и издевается при этом. Но огрызаться нет сил — даже дышать получается с трудом. Кто же знал, что безобидный подарок доведет Аомине до бешенства! Кагами обещает себе триста раз подумать, прежде чем снова так сглупить. Все же ему еще хочется пожить.

***  
На протяжении нескольких дней Кагами старается не оставаться с Хьюгой наедине: хватит с него идиотских советов, которые совсем не помогают думать об Аомине реже. Напротив, чем больше лапши вешает ему на уши Хьюга, тем сильнее Кагами убеждается: Аомине не девчонка, и вся эта любовная хрень на нем не сработает. Максимум, чего Кагами может добиться — Аомине наконец догадается о его чувствах. Чем это закончится, лучше даже не представлять.

Кажется, Хьюга понимает, что сейчас донимать Кагами не стоит, поэтому их разговоры ограничиваются исключительно баскетбольными темами. Однако, как выясняется вскоре, дело вовсе не в этом.

Как обычно в последнее время, Кагами задерживается в душевой дольше всех. Он мысленно составляет список продуктов, которые надо купить в комбини около дома, когда слышит доносящийся из раздевалки голос Хьюги. Только новых «полезных советов» не хватало!

— Не понимаю! Ну что, что я делаю не так? — Дверца шкафчика громко хлопает. Похоже, Хьюга в бешенстве.

— Ты все делаешь так, не нужно ломать мебель. — Зато Киеши само добродушие.

— Тогда почему у меня ничего не получается?

Кагами с облегчением выдыхает — речь явно не о нем, Хьюга не стал бы трепаться о его проблемах с кем-то еще, значит, можно не прятаться.

— Потому что Рико необычная девушка, но ты и сам это знал, — отвечает Киеши.

— Знал.

— И все равно влюбился.

Теперь Кагами точно не сможет выйти, пока они не уйдут. Ему нет дела до чужих секретов, но выдать свое присутствие сейчас будет слишком неловко.

— Я взял в прокате фильм, который ты советовал. Угадай, чем все закончилось?

Киеши невнятно хмыкает.

— Все трогательные сцены с главным героем и его женой Рико прокрутила на быстрой перемотке. Зато баскетбольные моменты мы пересмотрели целых три раза. Но и это еще не все! — Хьюга снова лупит по многострадальному шкафчику. — После этого она побежала вносить дополнения в наш план тренировок. Посмотрели мелодраму, называется!

Кагами зажимает рот рукой: оказывается, заснувший в кино Аомине — далеко не самый худший сценарий провального свидания. Зато Киеши не сдерживается и хохочет. Но недолго — после небольшой потасовки он охает и извиняется.

— Кстати, я тебе рассказывал, как познакомились мои родители? — говорит он, когда Хьюга успокаивается.

— Не помню. Вроде нет.

— Встретились на свадьбе общего знакомого. Оба были довольно застенчивыми, но в тот день выпили больше обычного… Они проговорили друг с другом весь вечер и с тех пор не расставались.

— Ты предлагаешь мне споить Рико, что ли?

— Конечно нет, — смеется Киеши. — Просто немного выпить. Это поможет расслабиться и поговорить откровенно.

— Ну, можно попробовать, — неуверенно тянет Хьюга. — В любом случае, это лучше, чем орать признание с крыши школы.

— Но если ты полезешь на крышу без одежды, это, конечно, будет эффектнее.

— Ты точно мой друг?!

Они еще какое-то время пререкаются и наконец уходят. Кагами, дрожа, быстро натягивает одежду — стоять в одном мокром полотенце удовольствие сомнительное — и обещает себе больше никогда не слушать горе-советчика Хьюгу.

***  
— Напомни еще раз, почему мне пришлось готовить на вечеринку-сюрприз в честь собственного дня рождения? — говорит Кагами. Вопрос, разумеется, риторический.

— Потому что если бы готовили Айда-сан и Момои-сан, все гости могли отравиться. А больше желающих не было, — невозмутимо отвечает Куроко.

— А почему мы собрались у меня дома?

— Потому что ты живешь один, Кагами-кун. — Кагами молчит, и Куроко добавляет: — Зато мы развесили украшения и надули шарики.

— О да, сюрприз удался!

— И Аомине-кун испек торт.

Это запрещенный прием. Сама мысль о том, что Аомине оторвал свою ленивую задницу от дивана не ради баскетбола или еды, кажется невероятной. Кагами даже не знал, что он умеет печь!

— А ты в этом уверен?

— Да. Аомине-кун мог и все остальное сделать, но хотел поесть твоей стряпни, поэтому мне удалось уговорить его только на торт.

Глупо радоваться из-за такой ерунды — это наверняка ничего не значит, может, Аомине всегда печет торты в подарок друзьям — но уголки губ все равно ползут вверх.

— Отличная вечеринка, Тайга. — Черт, когда Куроко успел смыться, а его место занял Тацуя? — Рад тебя видеть.

— Я тебя тоже. А он что здесь забыл? — Кагами с подозрением смотрит на Мурасакибару, который крутится слишком близко к торту. Это раздражает.

— Ацуши выглядел таким одиноким, мне пришлось взять его с собой. Ты же не против, правда? Ты все равно не любишь сладкое. — Тацуя слишком наблюдательный. Это тоже раздражает.

— Не в этом дело!

— А в чем?

— Кагамиччи, с днем рождения!

Кажется, никогда еще Кагами не был так рад видеть Кисе — не появись он, Тацуя вытянул бы всю правду через десять минут, а Кагами не готов этим делиться. Он пропускает мимо ушей болтовню Кисе, но последняя фраза все же заставляет отвлечься от собственных мыслей.

— Ты… что сделал?

— Чем ты слушаешь? Говорю же, пиво принес, — смеется тот, но, заметив его взгляд, добавляет серьезно: — Не волнуйся, Кагамиччи, хватит на всех.

Кагами не успевает ответить, что как раз это волнует его меньше всего.

— Вот это молодец! — Хьюга хлопает Кисе по спине и сдирает целлофан с первой упаковки. — Эй, Рико, будешь?

— Ну разве что совсем немного, — неуверенно отвечает она.

Это точно не кончится ничем хорошим. Как и все идеи Хьюги.

— Держи, — Аомине вкладывает в ладонь Кагами прохладную банку. — Ты слишком напряжен, расслабься уже.

Он вяло думает, как бы огрызнуться в ответ, но Аомине улыбается и салютует ему:

— С днем рождения, Кагами.

Ладно. От одной банки пива ничего не будет. И вообще идею подал не Хьюга, а Киеши, может, все и правда обойдется на этот раз…

— …несправедливо! — Аомине лупит кулаком по полу, и Кагами вздрагивает. Кажется, он успел задремать. — Даже если ЭмДжей согласится сыграть со мной один на один, я не смогу сражаться в полную силу. Ведь он уже старый.

Кагами обводит мутным взглядом пустые банки, разбросанные по всему балкону. Часы на мобильном показывают пол-второго, и, судя по тишине в квартире, все разошлись, не став прерывать их с Аомине чрезвычайно оживленную беседу. Нить которой Кагами потерял, вырубившись, и это еще один повод для неловкости помимо того, что он даже не проводил собственных гостей.

Нужно позвонить хотя бы Куроко и Тацуе, чтобы не обижались, но Аомине смотрит выжидающе, и Кагами понимает, что бросать его посреди разговора — как минимум странно.

— Ты о ком? — спрашивает он.

— О Майкле, мать его, Джордане!

— А, ну да… — бормочет Кагами. Похоже, проспал он не пару минут, а все двадцать. Хорошо, что Аомине ничего не заметил. — И вам не сыграть вместе, потому что?..

— Потому что я еще не попал в НБА, а его там уже нет. Не тупи, Бакагами.

— То есть вариант, что ты не попадешь в НБА, даже не рассматривается?

Аомине глядит на него так, словно всерьез размышляет сдать в психушку.

— Конечно нет! Ты совсем пьяный, что ли?

— На себя посмотри!

— Бесперспективный, — медленно, по слогам выговаривает Аомине. — Не-а, я не пьяный.

— Трансатлантический, — Кагами принимает вызов. — Я тоже не пьяный!

— Ладно, — Аомине на удивление покладистый. Жаль, не всегда такой. — Если бы я родился раньше… Только представь, его коронный бросок с отклонением против моего бесформенного, — мечтательно произносит он, глядя в небо.

Кагами кивает — и правда красивое зрелище получилось бы.

— Это несправедливо, — повторяет Аомине.

Кагами снова кивает. Конечно несправедливо — вместо того, чтобы выведать у захмелевшего Аомине, есть ли у Кагами хоть небольшой шанс, приходится битый час выслушивать пьяные разглагольствования на вечную тему «Победить меня могу только я сам».

— В НБА полно других классных игроков, помимо Джордана, — говорит он. — Вот Леброн, например…

— И с Шакилом уже не сыграть, и с Айверсоном…

— Я понял-понял, можешь не продолжать, — Кагами шарит в пакете, но там пусто — они выпили все пиво, что захватили с собой. Может, в комнате осталось? Хотя вряд ли.

— Эй, я только начал! А что касается Леброна… Он, конечно, тоже бросает с отклонением, и данки у него сумасшедшие, но ЭмДжей считал его только вторым… после себя…

Дальше Кагами уже не слушает. Он поочередно клянется то на японском, то на английском, что сделает все возможное, чтобы Аомине никогда, никогда больше не напивался!

***  
Просыпается Кагами за полдень. Все-таки хорошо, когда день рождения приходится на каникулы! Но еще лучше было бы, если вчера он пил бы поменьше… Кагами пытается подняться, и ноющая боль тут же ввинчивается в виски. Нет, лучше бы совсем не пил.

В гостевой спальне пусто, кровать аккуратно застелена. Ночью Аомине вырубился прямо посреди собственного монолога, и растолкать его уже не получилось. Кагами не так представлял себе выражение «носить на руках», да и «напиться в хлам» как повод, чтобы Аомине остался у него на ночь, даже не рассматривал.

Он решил бы, что Аомине сбежал, потому что стало стыдно за вчерашнее, но знает того слишком хорошо.

Из кухни доносятся запахи кофе и жареного хлеба, и желудок настойчиво напоминает, что Кагами толком не поел накануне. Он идет на запах, словно загипнотизированный. Аомине, возмутительно бодрый для человека, страдающего от похмелья, взбивает в миске яйца. На столе высится горка сэндвичей.

Это не должно удивлять так сильно — испек же Аомине торт, в конце концов — но Кагами все равно трет глаза, чтобы убедиться — это не фантазия его отравленного алкоголем мозга. Аомине, на его кухне, в его фартуке, готовит для него завтрак! Надо по-тихому достать мобильный, сделать фото на память.

— Проснулся наконец. — Глупо было думать, что удастся остаться незамеченным. Аомине ухмыляется и, конечно же, портит всю пастораль. — Выглядишь как дерьмо.

— Кто бы говорил! — Кагами заглатывает первый сэндвич практически целиком. И шипит от боли — тот обжигающе-горячий.

— Так тебе и надо, придурок, — ржет Аомине, но все же протягивает Кагами стакан с соком. Холодным. Кайф! — Нарежь зелень для омлета, раз уж пришел.

Кагами пьет до тех пор, пока пожар во рту не прекращается. А потом спрашивает как можно равнодушнее:

— Что это на тебя нашло? Я же на неделю вперед наготовил.

— Твои гости все сожрали, — Аомине придирчиво изучает содержимое шкафчика над мойкой. — Неплохой набор специй.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно отвечает Кагами. Аомине разбирается даже в этом?! Да он гребаный идеал!

Стараясь отогнать глупую мысль, Кагами берет нож и принимается за дело. Аомине постоянно вертится вокруг, выдвигает то один, то другой ящик, выхватывает ломти помидора у Кагами из-под носа и нагло пихает в рот, но это не раздражает. Должно, но не раздражает, как будто они готовили вместе столько же, сколько выходили друг против друга на площадку. Как будто они знакомы очень давно, настолько, что могут предугадать любое движение друг друга. Настолько, что Кагами не дергается, когда Аомине подходит сзади и забирает у него доску с зеленью и овощами, и не возмущается, когда в омлет тот кладет больше специй, чем Кагами привык.

Кагами смотрит ему в затылок, пока Аомине следит за поставленной на плиту сковородой, и фраза вылетает так привычно, словно и ее он говорил уже миллион раз:

— Ты мне нравишься.

Аомине молча переворачивает омлет, но, судя по напряженной спине, он услышал. Еще не поздно рассмеяться, превратить все в глупую шутку, но так надоело думать над каждой фразой, прикидывать, как отреагирует Аомине… Даже если тот сейчас даст в морду и уйдет.

— Наконец-то.

— Что? — Кагами, должно быть, ослышался.

Аомине выключает плиту, накрывает омлет крышкой и только после этого оборачивается. Он выглядит немного… растерянным? Что ж, по крайней мере, он еще не выбежал из квартиры Кагами с воплями про гребаных педиков, уже хорошо.

— Я говорю, наконец-то ты признался.

— Так ты знал? — выдавливает Кагами и тут же берет себя в руки. — А какого молчал тогда?

— Я? А какого ты столько тянул, придурок?

— Сам придурок!

— Это так я тебе нравлюсь? — ухмыляется Аомине.

Вместо ответа Кагами расставляет тарелки на столе. Да и что тут скажешь? Конечно, глупо было грузиться все это время вместо того, чтобы нормально поговорить. Не хочется признавать, но Аомине прав — он придурок.

— Я догадывался, что ты на меня запал, но не был уверен.

Аомине говорит непривычно спокойно, и Кагами понимает — пора перестать тянуть резину.

— Зато теперь знаешь наверняка, — он поворачивается и смотрит на Аомине с вызовом.

Судя по ночным откровениям, завтраку и тому, что бить его Аомине вроде не собирается, скорее всего, тот предложит остаться друзьями. Не то, что Кагами хотел бы услышать, но все же лучше, чем ничего.

— Ну, когда я думал об этом, мне не было неприятно.

Сперва Кагами даже не осознает, что именно Аомине сказал, но потом... Аомине правда сказал это? Может, Кагами не так понял?

— И что это значит? — на всякий случай уточняет он.

— Давай попробуем.

Аомине вдруг оказывается совсем близко — когда только успел? — и притягивает Кагами за ворот футболки. Его дыхание щекочет лицо, Кагами цепляется взглядом за его губы, сухие, все в трещинках... И очень вовремя вспоминает, что не успел почистить зубы. Лузер — это судьба!

— Никуда не уходи, я быстро, — выпаливает Кагами и бежит в ванную.

Пока он лихорадочно чистит зубы и одновременно бреется, в заднем кармане джинсов вибрирует телефон — Куроко интересуется его самочувствием. Кагами не хочет заставлять Аомине ждать еще дольше, но и не ответить не может. Он быстро строчит: «Все ок. Ахомине тоже в норме», когда в дверь стучит Аомине:

— Эй, Кагами, ты скоро? Надеюсь, ты не зассал?

— Сейчас выйду и покажу тебе, как я зассал, кретин!

Кагами прячет телефон обратно, но в последний момент передумывает и печатает еще одно сообщение: «Просто признайся ей наконец». Он отправляет его Хьюге и идет к Аомине.


End file.
